1ª Temporada (TV)
A Primeira Temporada da série de televisão The Walking Dead, estreiou em 31 de Outubro de 2010, no canal americano AMC. A transmissão da estréia internacional foi responsável pela FOX em 2 de Novembro do mesmo ano."FOX International Channels (FIC) and AMC Announce a Global Launch for the Highly Anticipated TV Drama Series, The Walking Dead". Fox International Channels. The Walking Dead estreiou com o episódio "Days Gone Bye" que ganhou 5,35 milhões de telespectadores em sua estréia original."Sunday Cable Ratings: The Walking Dead Kills; Boardwalk Empire Steady; + Swamp People, Dexter, Ghost Hunters Live & Much More". TV by the Numbers (em inglês). A temporada, assim como a série, foram anunciadas oficialmente em 20 de Janeiro de 2010 pela AMC, que confirmou a presença de Frank Darabont, Gale Anne Hurd, como os produtores executivos da série."'The Walking Dead' Set Visit Preview: The Bloodiest Show Ever!" Bloody Disgusting. O programa é baseado na história em quadrinhos homônima criada por Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard, e foi desenvolvida para a televisão por Frank Darabont, que também serviu como showrunner da série. A série inicia com o xerife Rick Grimes sendo ferido após travar um tiroteio com criminosos armados. Ele entra em coma e desperta semanas depois, em um hospital abandonado e danificado. Ao sair do hospital, Rick descobre-se em um mundo pós-apocalíptico dominado por mortos-vivos ("zumbis" ou "caminhantes", como são referidos muitas vezes na série). Rick inicia uma perigosa jornada para Atlanta Geórgia, onde acredita-se que o Centro de Controle de Doenças (CCD) tenha criado uma zona de quarentena onde sobreviventes podem ficar a salvo. Ao chegar a Atlanta, ele logo descobre que a cidade foi dominada pelos mortos. Após se juntar a um grupo de sobreviventes num acampamento aos arredores da cidade, e coincidentemente encontrar sua família lá, Rick se torna o líder do grupo, fazendo de tudo para protegê-los. Esmagada pelo instinto de sobrevivência, a série mostra como os sobreviventes concluem que, talvez, aqueles que vivem podem ser muito mais perigosos do que os mortos andando na terra e, nesse ponto, eles mesmos se tornaram mortos-vivos sem saberem. Elenco O elenco da primeira temporada, conta com 6 atores regulares que aparecem nos créditos de abertura, sendo eles Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn, Steven Yeun e Chandler Riggs que interpretam Rick, Shane, Lori, Andrea, Dale, Glenn e Carl. 250px|right Estralando Elenco Regular *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal como Shane Walsh *Sarah Wayne Callies como Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden como Andrea *Jeffrey DeMunn como Dale Horvath *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes Também Estrelando Convidados *Emma Bell como Amy *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon *Jeryl Prescott Sales como Jacqui *Juan Gabriel Pareja como Morales *Andrew Rothenberg como Jim *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon *Noah Emmerich como Dr. Edwin Jenner Participação Especial *Lennie James como Morgan Jones Co-Estrelando Secundários *IronE Singleton como Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier *Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier * Vivianna Chavez como Miranda Morales *Maddie Lomax como Eliza Morales *Adrian Kali Turner como Duane Jones *Keisha Tillis como Jenny Jones *Linds Edwards como Leon Basset *Jim R. Coleman como Lambert Kendal *Niel Brown Jr. como Guillermo *Noel Guglieme como Felipe *Gina Morelli como Abuela Não Credenciados *Noah Lomax como Louis Morales *Judi M. Durand como Vi *Melissa Cowan como Hannah *Addy Miller como Summer *Clarie Bronson como Dra. Candece Jenner Episódios |-|Lista de Episódios= ;Veja Também o Enredo |-|Enredo= Enredo da 1ª Temporada|Enredo da Temporada Promos Vídeos Trailer The Walking Dead Trailer Imagens Elenco1.jpg PromoS1b.jpg PromoS1a.jpg Promowd1.jpg Promowd2.jpg Promowd8.jpg Promowd6.jpg Promowd3.jpg Promowd4.jpg Promowd5.jpg Promowd7.jpg Daryl-dixon-crossbow.jpg CastPromo2T1.jpg CastPromo1T1.jpg WDPromoCast3.jpg WDPromoCast4.jpg WDPromoCast2.jpg WDPromoCast1.jpg * Para todas as imagens promos visite: Galeria: 1ª Temporada. Volumes Relacionados Lançamento da Temporada no Mercado "Lançamento em DVD" right|130px|DVD da primeira temporada A primeira temporada em DVD de The Walking Dead, foi lançada em 8 de março de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, 16 e maio na Europa, e em 19 de agosto em toda América Latina (América Central e Sul). Contendo 2 discos, o produto tem todos os seis episódios completos, que tem duração entre 42 à 45 minutos, exceto, o piloto (67 min.). No Brasil, o conteúdo é distribuido pela distribuidora PlayArt. Informações Sobre o Produto *Gênero: Terror, Drama e Ação *Duração: 292 minutos no total *Conteúdo: 2 discos *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Distribuidor: PlayArt (Brasil) *Idioma (audio): Inglês, Português e Espanhol *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 right|120px|Blu-ray da primeira temporada "Lançamento em Blu-ray"' A primeira temporada em Blu-ray de The Walking Dead, ficou disponivel para o mercado, junto com o lançamento em DVD, em 8 de março de 2011 nos Estados Unidos. O produto contem 2 discos com os 6 episódios e um material extra. Nesse Material extra tem a produção usada no episódio piloto Dias Passados, uma intrevista com Robert Kirkman, os Mikings of, o maqueamento dos zumbis, e entre oitras coisas. '"Edição Especial"' right|120px|The Walking Dead:The Complete Firth Season Special Edition A Edição Especial da premeira temporada, (The Walking Dead: The Complete Firth Season Special Edition), foi lançado em 4 de outubro de 2011, em uma nova versão dos lançamentos anteriores. O conteúdo contém 3 discos e é disponivél ao mercado no formato DVD, Blu-ray e Edição Limitada Colecionativa. O produto disponibiliza os seis episódios, conversas de audio, um novo material sobre por trás das cenas, e imagens especiais em preto e branco do episódio piloto. Todos os episódios dos discos tem comentarios em audio da equipe criativa da série, (Produtores, Escritores, Diretores e etc.) Incluindo os comentarios de Andrew Lincoln. '"Coleção de Edição Limitada"' right|120px|Limited Edition A coleção de edição limitada (The Walking Dead: The Complete Firth Season Limited Edition) é uma variedade nova da Edição Especial, onde seu conteúdo é apenas disponivél em Blu-ray. Lançado em 4 de outubro, o produto contém todas as coisas da Edição Especial, mais com uma exclusividade inovavel que conta com uma máscara de zumbi desenvolvida pelo maquiador da série Greg Nicotero. A coleção contém os mesmo 3 discos e conta com um audio inglês. center|120px Curiosidades *Assim como seu volume de referência, "Days Gone Bye" , que contém 6 edições, a primeira temporada é composta por em 6 episódios. *Esta temporada, ganhou o Saturn Award de Melhor Apresentação Televisiva. **Esta temporada também ganhou três indicações ao Emmy Awards, a de "Melhores Efeitos Visuais Especiais para uma Série" na qual ganhou, a de "Melhor Edição de Som" e "Melhor Maquiagem Protética para uma Série". "2011 Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards Winners". The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 24-08-2012. *Esta é a última temporada em que Frank Darabont serviu como produtor executivo. *Em 31 de agosto de 2010, a série foi renovada para uma segunda temporada de 13 episódios que estreou em 2011. Referências Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 1 Episodes. (em inglês) IMDb.com 2. The Walkibg Dead (1ª temporada). Página na Wikipedia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (Season 1). Página na Wikipédia em Ingles. Categoria:Temporadas